Who Dunnit?
by YamiKokoro
Summary: Where did Ren's milk go? Hm... This story has my OC, but has almost nothing to do with the Shaman Fight. Also, this is NOT a RenxHoro story. This is merely for entertainment.
1. OC Info

Note: I do not own Shaman King. I wish I did, but I don't. It belongs to Takei Hiroyuki.

* * *

><p>This is how the main character (and my own character) looks like, etc. Maybe I'll draw a picture someday, so you guys can see her.<p>

Name: Fujimoto Julia

Age: 12

Birthdate: May 19

Eye color: Brown

Hair: Long (up to her back) and light brown.

Traveling clothes: Blue jeans, blue-striped T-shirt and sneakers. She also has a black scarf somewhere around her neck (she likes to change it)

Casual clothes: Shorts, orange shirt. Her scarf may be around her neck, or she has it tied around her waist under her shirt.

Fighting clothes: Um... I still need to think about these...

Spirit: Hokagen. She is a Shadom (kind of like a ninja, but not exactly. She can sneak around a lot, and fights by throwing a scarf thing with 3 knives on it)

Weapon: A short sword. Her attacks don't have to make contact with the person in order to hurt them.

Family: Her mom died giving birth. Then her dad went insane and for sent to prison, leaving her with her big brother. After a few years, her brother had to go to college, leaving Julia with her two horrible grandparents, who hate her. And, she has a cat in her home country.

Weird thing: She has a laughing problem. Every day, between 6:00 PM to 6:30 PM, she has a random chance to laugh at everything people say. Chocolove should be happy, no?

If there's anything that I forgot about, and you would like to know about Julia, let me know and I'll add it! Thanks!


	2. Kitty

YamiKokoro: Hi! Uh... I might give up on _Wait_. It's sort of boring to write, especially those scenes that come in the manga/anime. Therefore, I shall just write these random bits that I wanted to have in my story, and publish them as one-shots. Also, heads up for the new HaoxOC story, which I don't know what I shall name. And it's probably going to be a one-shot, too, but I don't know yet.

Julia: YamiKokoro does not own Shaman King, as much as she wishes she does. Hiroyuku Takei owns it.

* * *

><p>Julia was walking down the hard, concrete ground, carrying 3 grocery bags in each hand. The soft <em>pat! pat! pat!<em> of the cold spring rain was very loud today. And very wet. Julia sighed. Anna was very harsh today.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Julia. Here's the grocery list and money. Go buy everything on here." Anna said, handing Julia a piece of paper with something scribbled on it.

"What? It's my turn already?" Julia complained.

"Yes. Now go." Anna said.

"But it's raining outside!" Julia yelled, putting the paper in her pocket. She knew that that wouldn't help her with the argument.

* * *

><p>"Oh well, we're almost here. Right, Hokagen?" Julia asked, as her spirit appeared besides her.<p>

"Yes. Although I still don't understand. The shopping list Anna gave you wasn't all that long. So why are you carrying so much?" Hokagen wondered aloud. They came closer and closer to the house, and the rain started pouring harder.

"Oh, you know, Ren asked me to buy a lot of milk." Julia said.

"But why did you listen to him?" Hokagen asked, as they climbed (or in Hokagen's case, floated) up the stairs leading to the front door.

"Oh... you know why. He bribed me." Julia said, setting the groceries on the ground.

"WHAT?" Hokagen yelled, her eyes turning white, and her mouth popping open.

"Yeah. You should know. I'm broke, and he paid me a whole lot of money!" Julia cried out happily. But before Hokagen could answer, a very tiny noise was heard from the nearby bush. Julia slowly walked over there, and her eyes gleamed with happiness as she took the thing in her arms.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later...<em>

Ren reached into the fridge. He put his hand onto another bottle of milk- or so he thought. His hand just "fell through" the "bottle of milk". He turned around and faced the fridge. No milk. He blinked a few times, staring at the junk-filled fridge. There was at least one more bottle of milk when he came here a few minutes ago.

"HOROHORO!" He yelled at the top of his voice, summoning his frenemy, the Ainu.

"WHAT ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT, SPIKY?" HoroHoro yelled back, running into the kitchen.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! You took my last bottle of milk! I told you not to do that anymore!" Ren yelled, preparing to take out his Kwan Dao if the Ainu made a wrong move.

"Your milk? Is that why you're so upset? Well, I didn't take it!" HoroHoro yelled.

"You liar! Who else would steal MY milk?" Ren yelled, now taking out his Kwan Dao and pointing it at the blue-haired shaman.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking! Who would want to take your MILK?" HoroHoro yelled back, Oversouling into his snowboard.

"What are you guys fighting about this time?" Julia asked, as she stopped by the kitchen. In her hand was a clear, bottle of milk.

"That bastard stole my milk!" Ren cried, pointing to HoroHoro.

"He's acusing me of stealing his milk, which I didn't!" HoroHoro yelled, pointing to the young Chinese Shaman.

"Oh. Is that all?" Julia asked. Ren and HoroHoro nodded. "Alright, I'll be off then." Julia left, and Ren and HoroHoro continued to stare at each other.

"Wait... what was Julia holding?" Ren asked HoroHoro. Both of their eyes grew wide.

"I told you I didn't take it!" HoroHoro yelled, laughing, and he collapsed to the floor.

"JULIA! STOP!" Ren yelled, running after her. He ran through the house, not knocking over anything (thankfully) and he finally found Julia in her room. The milk was still here, sitting on her desk.

"Hm? What's the matter, Ren?" She asked, staring at him. She sat on the floor, crisscross-applesauce style.

"You stole my milk!" Ren yelled. Julia's eyes grew wide. She jumped up and darted for the bottle of milk.

"NO! You can't take this, Ren! Because _he_ needs it!" Julia yelled, keeping the bottle out of Ren's grasp.

"Who's _he_?" Ren asked, clearly confused.

"The kitten. I found him while coming back from the shop." Julia said, holding up a tiny, orange kitten. He meowed sweetly at Ren.

Ren just stared at the small kitten, who meowed a few more times. Julia placed him in Rens hand, and the kitten purred slightly.

"Come on, how can you say that you don't love him?" Julia asked. Ren just blinked a few more times.

"So... I'll give him the milk, OK?" Julia said.

* * *

><p>Hehehe... that as fun. Oh, and no flames, please (I've always wanted to say that)! Oh, and if you have any ideas for any Shaman King one-shots, I can write them! Just leave me either a review with an idea or PM me. 3<p> 


End file.
